The present invention relates to shoes and in particular, to methods and apparatus for mounting figurines on shoes.
Various prior art patents show amusing objects and/or ornaments connected to shoes. However, room for improvement continues to exist with respect to what types of objects are connected to the shoes and/or how such objects are connected to the shoes.
One aspect of the present invention is to mount a figurine on a shoe. On one embodiment, a member is releasably secured to the shoe, and the figurine is releasably secured to the member. On another embodiment, a member is releasably secured to the shoe, and a figurine is an integral portion of the member. On yet another embodiment, a shoe is adapted to receive a figurine, and the figurine is releasably secured directly to the shoe. Additional aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the more detailed description that follows.